Newfound Regional High School
Newfound Regional High School (NRHS) is a public secondary school in Bristol, New Hampshire, United States. Surrounding towns that attend NRHS are Alexandria, Bridgewater, Bristol, Danbury, Groton, Hebron, Hill, and New Hampton. The school is part of the Newfound Area School District (NASD) and was originally named Bristol High School, and later became Newfound Memorial High School, until it was changed yet again to Newfound Regional High School. It was originally located where Newfound Memorial Middle School currently stands until the present high school building was constructed in 1989. Newfound Regional High School was awarded "NH Excellence in Education" in 2010.2 Newfound Regional High School's motto is "Choose your path to success...make a commitment."3 School district Newfound Regional High School is part of School Administrative Unit 4. The Superintendent of Schools is Stacy Buckley. NRHS is the only high school within the district, and the school board approves most of the decisions. There is currently one high school, one middle school, and four elementary schools located within the district. School culture Newfound has 34 full-time teachers and 402 students. There is a 6% minority enrollment, mostly made of African Americans and Asians. According to usnews.com, Newfound Regional High School is ranked #11 in Best High Schools in New Hampshire in 2015.8 Newfound Regional High School has an 81% proficiency in reading, while 37% proficient in mathematics.9 Student activities Student activities at Newfound include National Honor Society, Student Council, Math Team, Outing Club, Art Club, Cooking Club, E-Cubed, Geek Culture Club, International Thespian Society, Leo's Club, Literary Magazine, Project Promise, Tech Crew, Student-Staff Senate, Yearbook, Drama, Chorus, and Jazz Band. Newfound offers three varsity sports in the fall: field hockey, soccer, unified soccer, and football. Newfound also offers cross country in the fall. Newfound offers both varsity and junior varsity basketball, Unified Basketball in the winter, as well as spirit and alpine skiing. In the spring, Newfound offers varsity and junior varsity baseball and softball, as well as track & field.11 Student-Staff Senate The Student-Staff Senate (SSS) is made up of students and staff who work on changes to the school. Student-Staff Senate works like the U.S Senate. SSS has committees and subcommittees for each area of topics. SSS currently has 11 subcommittees, including Advisories, Portfolio, Project Promise / Clubs, Performance Assessment, Public Relations, Challenge Day, Change Culture, Student Handbook, Student/Staff Voice, Bylaws, and Athletics. During meetings and proposals, SSS uses Robert's Rules of Order.12 The main purpose of this Senate is to have student and staff, alike, convene with each other and use the Senate as a way to discuss matters that the students and teachers bring up. SSS can make changes to the Handbook as long as there is a proposal made and brought to Senate's attention. If the motion passes, it goes to the Principal. If the Principal agrees, the proposed bill would then go to the Superintendent to look at. If the Superintendent agrees with the bill, the bill will then be brought upon the School Board to decide the proposed bill should be passed. If the bill passes, the bill will then be written into effect the next school year, and the affected area will be changed in the Handbook. Newfound SSS has changed some of the policies around school, including the usage of technology, as well as eating in the academic wings. If the motion fails, the proposal will go back to the appropriate committee in which they will make the necessary edits in order to improve the proposal. Most of the time the motion fails is because of the wording, or the proposal is not deemed necessary. In order for such proposal to pass, the motion must have the majority ruling in favor of the proposal. Student Council Student Council is made up by the student body along with adult adviser(s). Student Council plans events such as Homecoming, winter carnival, spring fling, etc. Newfound Student Council follows their own Constitution that they've written up and approved by the council. Student Council has separate committees and subcommittees to focus on specific areas. Student Council meetings are run by parliamentary procedures. In order for a Student Council meeting to be in session, there must be a quorum that is met. Along with a quorum, in order to pass approvals (e.g.: fundraiser requests, agendas, ideas, etc.) the body must agree with a majority vote.1314 Members Members are selected in various ways. In order to obtain a membership within Student Council you must: * request to become members-at-large15 * be a student representative to the school board (elected by the entire student body)16 * be a Student Council representative (elected by your class)17 * be a Vice President of your class (elected by your class)18 Each member must agree to the terms of the Constitution prior of becoming a member of the council. The Constitution outlines the procedures and bylaws that each member has to follow. The constitution also outlines the description of each Officers. Another term for Officers in Student Council is called the E-board (Executive Board). The E-board will come together to discuss/vote on decisions such as a habitual absence of a member, behavioral issues, important agendas, etc. Yearbook Newfound Regional High School has a body of students who create the annual yearbook. Newfound uses Jostens as their primary yearbook company.19 Each year, they will dedicate the yearbook to an educator or administrator who exceeded expectations, or to someone who served at NRHS for a long time and is either retiring or leaving their position. The 2014-2015 yearbook was dedicated to Mr. O'Malley who is currently the principal, but will be retiring at the end of this school year. He had served the district for 30 years.20 Project Promise Project Promise is a program offered at NRHS along with other schools in NASD. Project Promise is a program that focuses on academic achievement in various subjects, physical and nutritional programs, and to infuse concepts of learning lifelong habits in hopes to connect with the real world. Project Promise branches off with many of the extra-curricular programs offered at the school. Cooking Club, Fashion Club, Zumba, Homework Club, Fitness Club, Japanese Culture Club, Outdoor Club, Geek Culture Club is all a part of Project Promise. NRHS Project Promise's goal is to " create a safe place that fosters youth voice and excitement among our participants." Project Promise is also a place where they help students transition after high school, and to give students opportunities to be leaders and mentor.2122 Communities Newfound Regional High School serves the New Hampshire towns of Alexandria, Bridgewater, Bristol, Danbury, Groton, Hebron, Hill and New Hampton. On March 18, Hill residents voted to withdraw from the Franklin School District and join Newfound. With two more votes agreeing with the motion, Hill will now have a 10-year tuition agreement with Newfound. The final vote was 75-73.33 Newfound students sometimes go to the Tapply Thompson Community Center (TTCC) to help out elementary students, or is there for a recreational event.34 Annual Spring Musical Every spring, the Newfound Drama Department hosts the Annual School Musical. The community and students from NRHS auditions for roles that they want. The musical usually occur in late April, and they start practicing around February to prepare for the show. The director of the Spring Musical is Stephanie Wienchek, and she herself, was an actor. The Spring Play is an annual tradition and has been for 34 years. This year's performance was Once on This Island by Lynn Ahrens.35 Newfound Regional High School Lip Dub On February 27th, 2016, the whole school took part in a lip dub video that features different clubs and athletics teams and various students and staff lip-syncing throughout the video. Near the end of the lip dub, the whole school then dances to a portion of "Watch Me" by Silentó. Category:School District